F&B-6
by Sepheti
Summary: I have no time to spellcheck and do all that stuff so please don't blame me. Um... last time Kel was diagnosed with the flu and now we will see what happens.


#### 

Flu

" We can ask Daine to use her friends, " suggested Numair. He was sitting right beside the King, with Kitten at his shoes. 

" For what exactly, Master Numair? " Kel was confused. She didn't really know all of Daine's friends and powers. 

" Daine asks her animal friends to see how many soldiers there are. Then we sort of have an advantage. " explained Jon. He mused for a moment then asked where Daine was. 

" I believe she's at the stables, sire. " informed a servant. 

" Keladry, fine Daine and ask her to find out how many soldiers there are. " 

Kel bowed to Jon and Numair and left for the stables. Still wondering about Daine's powers. 

******

Kel waited by the door of the Special Room. The Special Room was just a place where Daine could talk to her animals in private and they could mess around all they liked. 

A scream ripped through the air and her head snapped up. Not another dream, she pleaded. Mithros, please. 

Daine came out of the room as if she had been slapped. She waved a piece of paper in the air while mumbling to herself. She pursed her lips and smiled wryly. " Let's go Keladry. I have very bad news, I think. " 

*****

" 1,500! " he screamed. Jon paced the floor for what seemed like a 100 times. This Vinson, he thought, is starting to be a pain. " 1,500. " 

" We don't even have that many. " screeched Kel. What were they going to do? They'd be cornered, attacked, and eventually killed. " Don't let us die, Yama. Please, don't let us die. " she begged. The chair she was sitting in, was starting to shake. And Kel's knees were starting to tremble. 

Neal, who was sitting beside her, heard her whispering plea. He hugged her around the shoulders, making her ease up a little. " Kel, we aren't going to die. We've got many knights, mages, the Dominion Jewel, the Queen's Riders. Who's going to top that? In any case, I'd never let you die. I'd let myself get killed, first. " 

Kel dropped her jaw and shoved him away. After he admitted loving her, the very thought of losing Neal would make her faint. She slowly looked at him. " I'm sorry. I just- I just , don't want to lose the people, I've learnt so much to love. " 

" We won't die, Kel. We won't die. " he promised. 

Even with all that promising, she just couldn't believe him. There was just this feeling she couldn't shake off, and the minute he let go of her it almost made her hurl. 

Jon sat down and scratched his forehead. " Attention, everyone. Attention. I have considered this with much thought and have decided that we shall use our squires. Lord Wyldon, I'm sure, will agree since he trained you all properly. " Kel lost track of the next things he said. But it was something about using all the other soldiers Neal had stated. Including the King's Own. Also, informing everyone that once summed up, he was sure it was more than Vinson's 1,500. 

Duke Baird stepped closer to Kel and stared at her. It had been so long, that Kel was starting to feel drowsy. " Keladry, are you feeling alright? " 

" No, " she croaked. Her throat was sore, her cough was dry. Her stomach was groaning except not with hunger. " Not really. " 

He put a hand to her forehead and told her to open her mouth. " You have the flu. " he diagnosed. 

" No, " she rasped. Kel looked at Jon, pleadingly. " Please, sire, " she begged. " Oh, please let me fight. Vinson is my enemy and I should be the one to demolish him. Oh, please, Majesty. " 

Jonathan looked like he was going to consent, though he didn't. " I'm very sorry, Keladry but you might affect the others. And we cannot stand to lose even 2 of our soldiers. Will you please check the others here and at the palace grounds to see if they are with the flu? " he asked Duke Baird. 

Note: Ok, maybe some of you are thinking doesn't Cleon have a crush on Kel? I really have no idea. For this story anyways, Cleon has already forgotten about Kel and only thinks about her as a friend. Ok. 


End file.
